Pirate Kidz: The Next Level
Pirate Kidz: The Next Level is an upcoming 2014 Philippine 3D live-action family adventure fantasy-drama television series directed by Mac Alejandre of Carita de Angel and Erick M. Reyes of Batang Genius, to be broadcast on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC. The series premiered on January 3, 2015 topbilled by the Kapinoy child star wonders Aldred Nasayao, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Timothy Chan and Gerald Pesigan, together with Philippines' sweetheart Erich Gonzales. The children's adventurserye about the group of 5 pirate kids. Synopsis The story about the group of 5 kids Almon Ship (Aldred Nasayao), Captain Gravito (Lance Lucido), Ben-Ben Jose (Harvey Bautista), Darron Cheslo (Timothy Chan) and Oliber Demension (Gerald Pesigan) are the pirates of children to fight against the evil in attack who helps and undergoes defeat them with the real Pirate Ship go on a treasure hunt with the treasure map. Kids enjoy to the next level adventure of Pirate Kidz. The pirate ship like the boat of rescue when it look to the island. Parrot (voiced by Jun Medina) and Mr. Pirate (Smokey Manaloto) grabs at eight gold doubloons with the coins. The Flying Dutchman (Ruben Gonzaga). Some in different locations of North, South, East and West while digging in the Philippines. Kids they will going to the pirate ship with the boat. Eight gold doubloons are these, it will take the coins ever and with the Treasure Hunt which is based on a real treasure map. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Aldred Nasayao as Almon Ship * Lance Lucido as Captain Gravito * Harvey Bautista as Ben-Ben de Jose * Timothy Chan as Darron Cheslo * Gerald Pesigan as Oliber Demension * Erich Gonzales as Pirate Girl * Mario Maurer as Awesome Pirate * Jun Medina as Parrot (voice) * Smokey Manaloto as Mr. Pirate Supporting Cast * Ruben Gonzaga as The Flying Dutchman * Bernard Palanca as Ghost Pirate * Arkin del Rosario as Puke * Paul Robis as Handsome Pirate * Lito Legaspi as Carribean * John Regala as Armon de Lamon Merchandise The Kapinoy Network is adventage of the show's popularly to the partnerhip with Sari-Sari Kapinoy as the merchandise Pirate Kidz Items, the merchandise that produce a toys, dolls, i-pods, cellphones from Globe, My Phone and Cherry Mobile, t-shirts from Bench, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, ballpen, caps, coin banks, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are also being sold available in the market of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. 'DVD Release' IBC has released Pirate Kidz on DVD. The DVD set contains all episodes from volume 1-5. 'Pirate Kidz mobile game' In January 2015, a mobile game was released IBC Interactive after the launch of Hitman. The first mobile game that is based on a Philippine television series. It also plans to make more mobile games based on the popular Philippine television shows of IBC such as Sandy's Romance, Born to be a Superstar, Happy TODAS, Maya Loves Sir Chief, Iskul Bukol Men, Sic O'Clock News Naman, The Million Second Quiz, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, KapinoyLand, Carita de Angel, Janella in Wonderland, Killer Karaoke, Batang Genius, Janella: A Princess Girl, Voltron Man, Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo and Hitman. References See also * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC External links * Official Site * Pirate Kidz on Facebook * Pirate Kidz on Twitter Category:Philippine television stubs Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine children's television series Category:Philippine television series Category:Upcoming television series Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:Telenovelas Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Fantasy television series Category:Fantasy-drama television series Category:Television series by IBC Entertainment TV Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation